


follow you to the dark

by kogorashi



Series: haikyuu!! au's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Tense, Present Tense, first fanfic, idk how to tag, romeo and juliet ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogorashi/pseuds/kogorashi
Summary: i'd never dreamed that i'd love somebody like youand i'd never dreamed that i'd lose somebody like you





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first fanfic on ao3 and im really happy to be here! hopefully this story isn't too confusing because i switch from past and present tense and there's a pretty big plot twist at the end (tho idk if i made it obvious enough)
> 
> summary comes from the song wicked game by chris isaak
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> enjoy

Kageyama’s eyes follow the movement of the gun.

“Hinata,” he says, barely above a whisper, “Hinata please. Please don’t shoot.”  
His voice, desperate at the dire situation in front of him, cracks--yet he isn’t the slightest embarrassed. “Please don’t pull the trigger.”

Hinata’s eyes spill over with tears. “Kageyama...please don’t make this any harder than it needs to be,” he whispers back, “I have to do this.”

“No, no you don’t!” Kageyama says, frantic for a loophole, a foothold, anything to keep Hinata from pulling the trigger. “Hinata you don’t have to do this. Set the gun down and we can live together. We can be happy together.”

“Stop!” Hinata exclaims, “Just stop talking!” He is afraid that the more Kageyama talks, the more he will listen to Kageyama and not shoot. 

“Don’t do this to me,” Kageyama whispers. “Please don’t kill me like this.”

. . .

_Hinata, clothed in all black but his bright orange hair, excitedly walked towards the double doors of the shed. Schooling his features into something more mature and smug, rather than the eagerness of a schoolboy, he slammed the doors open, hoping for a grand entrance._

_Instead, he smashed into another boy and fell to the ground, holding his head and crying out._

_(So much for a grand entrance.)_

_He looked up at the boy. He was pitch black. His back faced the sun so all Hinata could see was a shadow. The boy stared at him with disgust. “Who are you?” Hinata blurted out._

_Hinata was met with silence. Then, “Who are you?”_

_No offer to help him up was given, so Hinata stood up and dusted his butt to make sure his jeans were still relatively clean. Standing up, Hinata thought, would intimidate the other boy._

_(Turns out the boy was almost two heads taller than Hinata. Hinata decided to ignore that fact.)_

_“I asked you first.”_

_The boy only stared at Hinata. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve heard. What are you, in grade school?”_

_Hinata spluttered, face turning red. This was not how his first day was supposed to go._

. . .

“Kageyama you don’t understand. They’ll kill me if I don’t do this,” he says, voice quiet, but it seems like a canon going off. Tears stream down his face and his hand trembles ever so slightly. “What else can I do?” he whispers, broken.

“You can fight!” Kageyama roars, “You can do what we’ve been doing ever since we were separated. We have fought for two years and you’re just gonna throw it all away just because they tell you I’m going to die?”

Hinata shakes his head. “It’s not the same,” he insists, “It’s different this time!”

“Different how?” Kageyama asks. “Different because now they aren’t just threatening my life, but yours? Different because now you’re choosing to kill me like this over yourself?”

“It’s different because you’re here!” Hinata says, voice growing shriller as he cries, “It’s different because I have a choice now! I can’t die like this! I can’t!”

“It’s different now that you’re choosing yourself,” Kageyama says softly.

Hinata has no response against that.

. . .

_Both of them started out at Karasuno. The gang was their brothers; it was their family. A man named Sawamura Daichi was the _oyabun.__

_Hinata was not afraid. He should’ve been._

_(He learned his lesson on his first day. Hinata got in a fight (“Kageyama started it!”) and Daichi was there to pull them apart. His face was still set in a smile, but behind him was a cloud of black. “Are you finished?” he asked, with his smile still on his face. His voice was sickeningly sweet and it terrified Hinata the most._

_“Yes sir!” he yelped along with Kageyama. They shared a look and vowed that they will never again fight in front of Daichi.)_

_But the _wakagashira_ was even scarier than the big boss. Daichi’s first lieutenant was a man named Sugawara Koushi (“Call me Koushi,” he said, sparkles around his smile). Suga was almost too passive aggressive for Hinata and Kageyama to handle._

_The _shateigashira_ was a man who confused Hinata. He was a juxtaposition himself. He looked five years older than he was as well as looking like the real boss of the gang. Contrary to that, he was glass-hearted and fragile--hardly fit for the yakuza. _

_The rest of the gang is diverse in their own ways. They range from different personalities and skill sets and make Karasuno something to be feared._

_Those were the days, Hinata thinks back with a sad, sad smile._

. . .

Kageyama is not good at speaking. He knows that. He has struggled to communicate with others on a daily basis for years.

Usually, it’s him who doesn’t talk and the other runs out of things to say.

This time, he can’t seem to stop talking and nothing he says is working. He’s out of ideas.

“Hinata please don’t do this,” he begs, “You’re being selfish.”

(Wrong thing to say Kageyama, wrong thing.)

Hinata’s eyes flash. “If I don’t do this, then it’s you being selfish. That doesn’t seem to matter to you though does it? Why can’t I be selfish?” he cries out, “Why do I have to suffer? Why not you?”

Silence.

“Sorry Kageyama. But I can’t back out of this. It’ll be quick, I promise.”

. . .

_They were separated one year after. During that year, they had become inseparable. They were the new freak duo, the powerful _wakagashira-hosa_ of Karasuno. _

_Inseparable_ , everyone thought, _You can’t have one without the other._

_Kageyama was scouted by the Shiratorizawa clan for his amazing abilities and genius tactical strategies._

_Hinata was not._

_He stayed with Karasuno for another three months before he joined Aoba Johsai._

_The yakuza turn their backs on their families the moment they are sworn into each clan. Your clan is your new family. Members must cut ties and transfer all their loyalty to the oyabun. Fail to do so may result in death._

_Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai are sworn enemies._

_Hinata and Kageyama were crossing a very fine line by still talking._

_Half a year later, it becomes more than just taking._

_The two continue to talk, they continue to see each other. They try to keep it a secret, their relationship, but soon, it gets out._

_Their clans are furious._

_(“You are talking--are seeing a member from Aoba Johsai? Disgusting!” Tendou shouted, “You are betraying your family--you are defiling our name!” Goshiki nodded in the back. “You kill that boy or I kill you,” Tendou snarled._

_Kageyama said nothing.)_

_(“Chibi-chan, I’m sorry, but perhaps you don’t know how incredibly disgusting you are by interacting, let alone being in a relationship with a member from Shiratorizawa,” Oikawa said, the oyabun of the clan. “So sorry of me, but it appears that you are tainting this clan by doing so, and I will have the boy of yours dead before the end of the month do you hear me!”_

_Hinata stayed quiet.)_

. . .

 

His grip tightens.

“No, no, no Hinata!” Kageyama’s cries grow more desperate and his voice cracks one too many times. “Please!” he shouts, voice hoarse, “Don’t shoot!” His face is streaked with tears, his eyes are filling with more, his cheeks red from shouting.

He realizes too late that he never said ‘I love you.’

Hinata says nothing.

The gunshot rings.

Kageyama screams as if he was shot.

. . .

_He’s gone._

_I don’t know what to do with myself anymore._

_Why were you so selfish?_

_I was never good at talking remember? But I don’t need to say much._

_Just . . ._

_I’ll be with you soon Hinata._


End file.
